For the general maintenance of engines, and in particular engines for vehicles such as automobiles, boats, etc., fluids such as oil, transmission and brake fluids, antifreeze and washer fluid generally must be routinely changed and added. Such fluids typically are added to a fluid reservoir by the removal of a cap or seal and simply pouring the fluid into an intake such as an intake pipe. The application or input of these fluids is often a messy operation and frequently results in the fluids being spilled or dripped on or down the outside of the intake pipe and/or onto adjacent engine components where the collection of such fluids can help contribute to a buildup of grease, dust, etc. on or around engine components. In addition, such dripped or spilled fluids, and any dirt and debris collected thereon, can be burned or at least partially combusted as the engine components are heated during operation of the engine. This often results in unpleasant smells or odors outside the vehicle, which odors also can be directed into the passenger compartment as the vehicle is driven. In some cases, such a buildup can lead to conditions that are more dangerous, such as fire and/or engine damage. Spilled fluids can also stain driveways or parking spaces, and contribute to pollution.
Further, even though it is generally advised to use a funnel for adding fluids such as oil into an engine, people often forget or neglect to use a funnel, especially given the new bottle type containers that claim to make it easier to pour or add such fluids to fluid intakes. In addition, there are many occasions, such as while traveling, where the vehicle operator will not have a funnel available; or where the design of the engine itself may make it difficult to use or properly seat the funnel on the opening of the inlet or fluid intake, such as, for example, cars where the fluid intake is positioned at an angle of 45° or less with respect to the engine or which have a very limited space in their engine compartment. Such space limitations and varying engine designs also tend to make it difficult to reach or deliver the fluids cleanly and easily to the fluid intake without spills or drips. In addition, care must still be taken when using a funnel to ensure that the fluids contained therein have been substantially drained prior to the removal of the funnel from the fluid intake pipe, and even then, the user must often try to manipulate a rag, etc. below the spout of the funnel as it is removed from the fluid intake pipe to avoid excess fluids dripping therefrom.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a funnel assembly that addresses these and other related problems in the art.